


Three Musketeers

by Puppeteer03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer03/pseuds/Puppeteer03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Allison and Scott had been the social outcast of Beacon Hills High. One day truth gets out of who they really are and it causes a shift not only in the school but among both the werewolf and human community. Adjusting to the new life could prove difficult and dangerous for some.</p>
<p>Allison is the only Argent survivor with a powerful family legacy.<br/>Scott presents as a true alpha<br/>Stiles presents as a human omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ennis’s muscular body crashed through the door of the boy’s locker room. There was a white stick, lacrosse stick, with a sharp edge going into his heart. Both of Stiles hands were on the stick pushing down. Ennis body was on the ground as he tried to gasp for air. Without hesitation Stiles straddled Ennis’s body and held down both of his wrist with converse shoes. Stiles also picked up a nearby helmet and swung it across Ennis’s head. 

“WHERE IS HE?” Stiles yelled. When Ennis didn’t answer he swatted the helmet again across Ennis face. “WHERE?”

“Please stop hitting me,” Ennis tone was soft and dazed. The plea only got him another smack with the helmet. “The gym. He’s got him at the gym.” Ennis body went slack as it died on the floor. 

Stiles got off the body and crawled a few feet away. He has killed a few people, in self-defense, since his freshman year of high school. However, that didn’t mean he would ever get used to it. His hands shook for a bit as he stared at the body. Sometimes Stiles did curse of what he was. Many werewolves would jump at the chance to take him if he didn’t defend himself. His lacrosse stick was still sticking up almost like an antenna. Stiles took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He had to go get Scott before he was murdered for his power. 

“What the hell Bilinski?” Coach Finstock was on the other side of the body at his office door. His eyes almost popping out of his head at the scene in front of him. Stiles gave a confused look but then turned his head to the left. The rest of the lacrosse team was staring at him just like the coach was. The team was a mixture of boys in towels around their waist and those still in their gear after practice. His eyes stopped at the captain of the team, Derek Hale. He was looking at Stiles like he wanted to comfort him. Stiles gave an annoying look to him and got up. 

Stiles unjammed his lacrosse stick/spear out of the body. As he did Allison’s voice called his name as she entered the locker room. She kept asking him if he was hurt as she searched for any wounds. 

“I’m alright Allison,” Stiles said it almost like a child with an overbearing mother over him. He grabbed both of her wrists and looked at her in the eyes. “He’s here and he has Scott at the gym.”

Out of all the pain and suffering they had endured Allison was the one that lost the most. Both of her parents were killed by the Demon Wolf. She swore a blood oath to kill him even if it meant she would die as well. Her eyes took on a dark tone as she gripped her bow tight. Stiles tried to calm her down and reminded her that anger would only cloud her judgment. 

“If we do this right we will be free. All of us,” Stiles said as he picked up his spear and stood taller. Allison nodded as both teenagers took off to the gym to save Scott. 

Stiles opened the door to the gym quietly. Allison had her bow leveled with an arrow ready to fly. The first part of the gym was a hall with trophies, bathrooms and concession stand. The next set of double doors lead directly into the gym. Both teenagers heard a struggle passed the metal door and ripped them open. The Demon Wolf was trying to insert his claws into Scott’s throat. Scott was on his knees defending himself, distracting the wolf as best he could. Without hesitation Allison let an arrow fly to the wolf’s back. 

Deucalion caught the arrow with his left hand and smirked at Allison. While the wolf was distracted Scott pulled out a jagged piece of dark metal within his sock. He stabbed the Demon Wolf on his left side piercing his heart. The wolf let go of the arrow as his breathing became erratic. Allison pulled out her special arrow with the same dark metal which flew right into the heart. She had eight arrow left and she left them fly at each step closer to the wolf. Once her arrows were gone Stiles called her name. He threw his spear at her horizontally which she caught no problem. Without wasting any time she plunge the sharp dark metal edge into the dying wolf’s throat. 

Deucalion’s body made a terrible gurgle and was dead before his body hit the floor. Allison stood before him and let the spear drop after she was satisfied that he was dead. Her shoulders slumped forward as she began to cry. Stiles came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His chin hooked on her shoulder, her body leaned back and tilted her head towards his. Scott, who was afraid to move, got up and hugged both of them on their side. They held each other as the distant sirens were getting closer to the high school. For the first time in a long time they felt at ease and it felt wonderful. 

 

 

Breaking News:

 

Good afternoon, in our top story today the Demon Wolf, also known as Deucalion, was found dead at Beacon Hills High School gymnasium. Deucalion was an alpha of an alpha pack that had been terrorizing packs and human settlements for years. His reputation of destruction even had an impact in the UN to get rid of this problem. Both hunters and werewolves had gone up against him for years only to be silence. The rest of his alpha pack fell under the brave soldiers of Kitsune, who only got involved in the past year as the alpha pack began to terrorize their people. 

In related news, Deucalion was brought down by three teenagers but there aren’t any ordinary teenagers. The first teenager is a female Junior of Beacon Hills High who turned out to be the only Argent survivor of the alpha pack attacks. The Argents were well respected and known in the hunter community. Only time will tell if she will take the reins of the Argent legacy.   
The second teenager, also a Junior in Beacon Hills High, is Scott McCall who has presented as a true alpha. There hasn’t been a true alpha in the western world in over four decades. Many have started to speculate what would happen to the shift in power with the local alpha/mayor of Beacon Hills, Talia Hale. 

The third teenager, another Junior in Beacon Hills High, is Stiles Stilinski, the son of the sheriff, who has presented as the first human omega in over two years. A human omega is highly valued in the werewolf community as they are rare. A human omega is male, who was born human, with the gift to bare children for werewolves only. Whomever the omega chooses to mate with would bring power and respect to the pack. The human omegas are the most sought out in the werewolf community. 

 

 

“What do you guys think our lives would be like now?” Allison said as she leaned her back against Stiles’s headboard. 

“Hectic,” Scott said as he took the same position as Allison and squeezing between the two bodies.

“Out of the frying pan and into the fire?” Stiles said with a shrug. All three heads nodded at the statement. “I’ll miss the quiet.”

All three teenagers began to laugh at the last statement. They hid for so long that it was a nice change of pace to not worry if they’re going to be discovered. No one knew how it started but they always ended up in Stiles bed when something was bothering them. There had been many nights that all three had slept in the bed together. Scott and Melissa moved into the Stilinski home after he presented. Melissa wanted to ensure her sons safety and the day they moved in was the day Stiles presented as the human omega. After her parents were killed Allison was under the protection of the Sheriff. All three kids got along so well that any notion of normal was welcomed. Even at a young age Allison knew how to defend herself, she taught Stiles as well. Deaton was the one that trained Scott in self-defense as well as advancing Allison’s and Stiles training. All three were masters at self-defense by the beginning of their freshman year. 

“So I’m guessing every hunter that’s single would want to date you Allison,” Stiles said after a moment of silence. Allison nodded her head but she was already seeing a shy wolf by the name of Isaac. “And every lone wolf would petition to be in your pack Scott,” Stiles continued. Scott nodded but wasn’t sure he wanted to expand the pack of three. 

“Not to mention every un-mated wolf would want to court you Stiles,” Allison said with a smirk. 

“We’re going to stay together right?” Stiles said almost in a low voice. As a human omega he isn’t bound by pack. The mate that he chooses will more likely have a pack and wouldn’t leave it even for a human omega. But with Scott being a true alpha there might be a chance that Stiles would stay near the people he loves most. 

“Of course,” Scott said as he wrapped an arm behind Stiles shoulder and doing the same with Allison. “Nothing has changed, we still watch each other’s back.” Scott pulled them close so they could snuggle. His alpha protective instincts kicking in as a comforting rumble emanated from his chest. 

A knock on the door brought their attention. The Sheriff in full uniform stood by the door. “Bed, school tomorrow.” All three teenagers nodded. “Proud of you kids, hell of a way to start your first week of junior year.” The Sheriff was halfway closing the door when he opened it again. “Any courting or relationships have to get approved by me, no exceptions.” 

Stiles scoffed, “Okay dad.” Scott and Allison responded the same way after Stiles. The Sheriff nodded and left for the night shift. Both Scott and Stiles looked over at Allison as she would have to bring the shyest werewolf in town to meet the intimidating Sheriff. 

After a moment of silence Allison looked over at Scott, “whatever Scott you would have to bring Kira over.” 

“Well at least she would be able to handle an intimidating figure and not piss her pants,” Scott said before laughing until tears were coming out. Stiles also laughed. Allison punched both boys and left to go sleep in her room. After the laugh died down Scott and Stiles talked for bit before falling asleep. 

The morning started off weird for both Scott and Stiles. Usually both boys were up before dawn as they took a shower, not together, and dissented themselves which took a bit of time. After both had taken a shower and got dressed they had close to an hour before heading out. Stiles raised his eyebrow at Scott to which he only shrugged as they had a silent conversation with each other. Both boys went downstairs and decided to make breakfast before going out. By the time everything was made Allison was ready and pouring some juice for the empty glasses. Melissa came downstairs still in her pajamas and gave a surprise face as the table was being set. Before anyone sat down the Sheriff got back from his shift and had the same surprise face. 

Everyone ate in a comfortable silence. At one point all five of them looked around and smiled as they chewed their food. It was the first normal breakfast they had together in a long time. After the dishes were cleaned off Melissa got ready for work, the Sheriff kissed the kids goodbye as he went to go sleep and the three teenagers headed out for school. 

“That was weird but in an awesome kind of way right?” Stiles asked as he turned on his jeep. Both Scott and Allison nodded as they settled in. 

When Stiles pulled up in the school parking lot none of them were expecting the long line of news vans outside of the property. There was a horde of people screaming at them to answer questions. The day after Deucalion’s death the Sheriff had a press conference and answered all the questions. The teenagers skipped school that day in order for them to show their faces to the world. The wall of screaming people would have been enough to crumble the teenager’s confidence but it didn’t. 

“I guess after being hunted by the alpha pack for years everything else seems…,” Allison started to say as Stiles parked the jeep.

“Minor?” Scott finished the sentence. Everyone shrugged their approval and got out of the jeep. Once they were out the screaming intensified and the police had to keep them away from the property. Stiles worried that his poor dad would be called in to handle the situation with only a few minutes of sleep. 

When they walked into the building the students parted out of their way. The three of them were regarded as social outcast by the student body. But now that their identities were known they would surely become the popular crowd. Once they got to their lockers Isaac was waiting for Allison, his cheeks flushed as she acknowledge him. Allison had to give him a small speech of nothing has changed and she would still like to go out with him. Kira walked up to Scott and planted her lips with his for a few minutes. Mostly all human girls and some guys gave disappointed faces as their shot with dating Scott flew out the window. One had a death wish if they tried to take a love interest away from a Kitsune warrior. While Stiles was opening his locker he glanced down the hallway to his left. He was met with several smirks, winks, red, blue and golden eyes thrown his way. 

When Stiles got his locker opened there was an inch of letters stacked over his books. With a quick scan of just one he knew there was nothing but love/courting/dirty written letters. He swiped all the letters to one side and got out his sticky notes. He wrote on a lime green one with a black ink pen. After yanking the note he asked Kira for tape, which she always had on her. Stiles got his books and closed the locker. He taped the note on all four corners which got the attention of the other teenagers. 

“Immediate disqualification for asking me out if notes left in locker,” Scott read it out loud for everyone. “Smooth, very smooth.”

“It would prevent an avalanche of letters from falling off every time you open the door,” Kira said with laughter in her tone. 

“Or you could publish the letters under the title of ‘Dumb Things Werewolves Say’,” Isaac said in almost a low tone. 

Everyone began to laugh, not because it was the best joke in the world but because it was Isaac’s first joke for the group. “You’re okay Isaac, I approve,” Stiles said as he patted his shoulder. Allison gave him a peck on the cheek which only made Isaac blush a furious red. 

An unknown hand came to rest on Stiles shoulder followed by a soft growl. With one quick move Stiles placed the hand on his right forearm, pushed the hand down causing a good amount of pain on the wrist and swept the leg with his right one. The wolf was on the floor yelling out in pain. Stiles took a good look at the wolf and it was the douchebag of Beacon Hills High Jackson Whittemore. For good measure Stiles placed his right foot on Jackson wrist. “If you or anyone ever touches me without my permission I swear I’ll break a few bones before the body hits the floor.” Stiles tone rivaled an alpha one.

“Understand?” Stiles said as he strained Jackson’s wrist a bit more. Jackson yelled his answer a few times before Stiles let go. Stiles didn’t see a few of the on looking werewolves taking a step forward as if to protect Stiles from Jackson advances. Stiles walked away but Jackson got up and was about to grab his arm. A loud growl echoed through the hallway causing all the werewolves to take a step back. Scott had his red eyes glued to Jacksons terrifying beta blue ones. Stiles just glanced back but kept walking. He was surrounded by werewolves, not touching Stiles, as he went down the hall asking if he was alright. 

The day didn’t get much better after that. Scott and Allison were pretty much left alone with the occasional conversation here and there. Everyone knew that an alpha could only start a pack after their 18th birthday and when they opened for applications for the rest of the public. That didn’t stop some wolves, a few humans, to bribe Scott with some sodas or candy. Stiles was sure he had all the condiments from all the vending machines at school on his desks. The day didn’t get better for him as it was reminded to all students about the fall dance. As soon as the announcement was made Stiles got bombarded with invitations. He didn’t want to be a douchebag to people so he just told them that he wasn’t going. 

By his last class Stiles was ready to go home, he was right when he said he would miss the quiet. His last class was AP CHEM. Lucky for Stiles there had been seating arrangements and his partner was Greenberg, the president of social outcast in school. Before the bell rang Mr. Harris annoyingly announced that he wouldn’t be changing seating arrangements. Stiles heard a few groans from some of the wolf students. 

“Hey Stiles would you like to go to the dance with me?” Greenberg said not looking at him in the eye and with a quiet tone.   
Stiles slammed his book down at the table, “YOU KNOW WHAT?” He stopped and looked at Greenberg cowering away from him. Out of the handful of people he was one of the nice ones. Greenberg talked to him when everyone else wouldn’t. All the hatred drained from Stiles as he looked at his human friend. “Yes Greenberg I would love to go to the dance with you.”  
Greenberg looked at him with surprise. Stiles heard a few groans, scoffs and some ‘what?’ 

“It’s not a joke, I don’t have any other dates, I won’t ditch you and I’ll meet you outside of the gym,” Stiles told Greenberg as he glanced at him. Mr. Harris broke everyone’s attention and advised that now that Stiles had a date for the dance everyone could focus on the lecture. 

When the teenagers got home they were surprised by flowers, gift baskets and two mailboxes full of letters in the living room. Scott and Allison began tearing their way into the food with a huge grin on their faces. Scott mentioned that mostly all the stuff was for Stiles. All three of them read a few notes attached to the flowers. There were some tokens that came from all over the states. Most were alphas wanting to court Stiles. Some of the alphas were well known and powerful. 

“Yeah well if he already has a date then there’s nothing much I could do about it son,” the Sheriff walked in dressed in his uniform taking a call on his cell. “I don’t have to warn you if you come at my son with that attitude you and I are going to have the most interesting talk of your life,” the Sheriff had his adult tone on which intimidated both humans and werewolf’s alike. There were a few loud apologizes given and the Sheriff hung up the call. “That’s the fourth call I gotten from a student asking for my permission to take you to a dance,” the Sheriff told Stiles as he sat down. 

“Smart move,” Allison said as she picked up a huge cupcake and handed it to John. He accepted it with a smile and dared Stiles to challenge him. 

“I had a few hours of sleep until the calls started coming in,” the Sheriff explained as he took a big bite out of the cupcake. “A lot of powerful alphas want to come down and ask to court you. They would have to get permission from Alpha Hale to enter the territory and since you’re still underage they would have to get my approval to meet you. It’s been hell of a day so far.”   
“Dad,” Stiles said with a worried tone. 

“It’s fine son I could handle this situation. Alpha Hale has restricted me to desk duty and asked me to run background checks on all werewolves coming to town. She’s also bringing more police force to help out with the media as well. She also restricted me to day shifts only and assigned a shadow Sheriff during the nights.”

Stiles smiled and reminded himself to call Alpha Hale and thank her for taking his father’s health into consideration. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The night of the dance Isaac arrived first, looking good in a tuxedo, to pick up Allison. She was wearing a dark purple dress with her curly hair. Isaac met the Sheriff in the kitchen while he coincidently was cleaning his shotgun with wolfsbane shells aligned next to the gun. Isaac handled himself well as he stood firm against the intimidating Sheriff. He also advised the Sheriff that if he took advantage of Allison she would more likely break his nose. That got a laugh from the Sheriff and nodded his approval.   
Scott went to go pick up Kira in his mom’s car. Kira look stunning with her dark blue dress, Scott’s favorite color. He brought her back to the house as to get his mom and John’s approval. She wasn’t intimidated by the gun as she grew up with all sorts of weapons. Kira even gave the Sheriff a few pointers on how to properly clean a shotgun. Melissa and John gave their approval and told them to have fun. 

Stiles came down after everyone left wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. He spun around earning the approval of both Melissa and his dad. Stiles reminded his dad that he wasn’t interested in dating Greenberg. Both Melissa and his dad had the night off but didn’t want to go out. Stiles plucked two red roses from the endless bouquets in the living room. After cutting most of the stem on both roses he took off. 

Stiles found Greenberg pacing around outside of the gym. There was a light sweat on his forehead and his breathing was uneven. Before going in Stiles informed Greenberg to breathe and to calm down. Once he did Stiles gave his best smile and tried not to freak him out more than he already was. He fastened one of the roses in Greenberg’s tux as he apologized profusely about forgetting to bring them himself. Stiles placated him by saying that there was no harm done and with one dance he would be the popular one at the dance. Greenberg laughed and offered his arm to Stiles. He took it and both boys walked in. 

Both boys danced for an hour straight. By the end of the hour a slow pace song was playing. Greenberg had his hands weirdly placed on Stiles hips. Stiles had his arms lazily on his shoulders. Stiles gave him a smile and advised him to look around. There were a few stares going their way as no doubt people were wondering how Greenberg could land a date with a human omega. Greenberg gave a satisfying grin as he turned his attention back to Stiles. 

“Mind if I cut in,” a deep demanding voice said between the boys. Greenberg stepped aside and walked to the edge of the dancing floor. Stiles was engulfed in strong arms. One arm was holding his and the other was firmly on his lower back. Stiles could feel the bulging bicep with his other hand. The guy had blue eyes and was a few inches taller than him. Stiles kept his face neutral and didn’t say anything as they began to sway. “Well don’t look too shock to see me here.” 

“I’m just wondering why the infamous Theo Raeken decided to show up in the slums of California,” Stiles said keeping his tone even and tilting his head a bit. 

“That’s easy really,” Theo put on his best smile and pulled Stiles a bit closer. “When you can’t stop thinking about the worlds cutest thief, who broke into my mansion, stole a rare but deadly metal from my private collection, and turns out to be a human omega well how could I resist?”

Stiles sucked in air through his teeth, “Still angry that I left you standing around a ring of mountain ash I see.” 

“It was an interesting night growling and yelling for my human butler on the other side of the mansion for hours.”

“I hope you didn’t fire the poor guy.”

“Nah he’s family. Besides I hadn’t looked at the collection in years so it’s nothing I would miss. I’m glad it was useful to your survival. However, there’s still that problem of breaking and entering. I’m sure I would consider dropping the charges if you go on a date with me. And yes I do have Alpha Hale’s permission to be here and also got your father’s approval.” Theo satisfyingly smirked.

“Smooth moves there Mr. Raeken but I should warn you that if you plan on flaunting your mass wealth in my face it won’t work on me. I know the value of a dollar but I’m looking for something more from a mate beside what’s in his bank account.” 

“Well if you would indulge me in listening to what I can offer. I know that you value family over anything else. I would gladly move to the edge of Beacon Hills for you, respecting Alpha Hale’s territory. Build a house to your liking. My staff is my pack and would have no problem following me. I would start a trust fund for both Melissa and your father. They would be able to retire and live comfortably. Your father would be looked after by the best doctors making sure he lives a long life, the goal is for him to live long enough to enjoy his grandchildren. We’ll have kids after you have gotten your degree in a field of study you like, all expenses paid of course, and work a few years in a job that you like. I promise to never leave your side, always give you my undivided attention, be your anchor when you most need it, to make you laugh every day, raise my voice when you annoy me but never my hand and to make you feel like you’re the most important guy in the world because you are.”

“Well fuck Mr. Raeken you know how to make a decent proposal. One question though, how many kids are we talking about here?” Stiles couldn’t help the sarcasm in his tone. 

“I would be happy with just one but I would like a big family. I just get butterflies in my stomach every time I picture you carrying my pups,” Theo was leaning in to press his lips with Stiles. 

A body wedge in between them followed by a growl. At first Stiles thought it was Scott but to his surprise Derek Hale was staring red daggers at Theo. His response was to stare back with red eyes too. Theo smirked at Derek which serve to only annoy him and earning another growl. Both kept staring at each other, equal height. An alpha fight never ended well. 

“Enough,” Stiles said with as much authority from behind Derek. 

Theo scoffed, “I’ll call you later Stiles.” Theo glanced and bowed his head at Stiles as he left. Stiles wondered how he would call him if he never gave him his phone number. But then a rich and powerful alpha like Theo would more likely hire private detective to find that out for him. 

Once Theo left Stiles gave a frustrated sigh directed at Derek. He left him standing in the middle of the dance floor. Stiles spotted Greenberg talking with a few girls. He walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stiles thanked him for the night and left. When he was by the doors he glanced back to see Greenberg being shoulder molested by the girls surrounding him. 

Once outside Stiles let out a deep breath. There were too many emotions going on that he didn’t know where to start. As he walked to his jeep he couldn’t stop thinking about Theo, the wolf was only a few years older than him. Before he reached his jeep a voice called his name somewhere behind him. Anger began to boil as Derek was running trying to catch up with him. 

“No you don’t get to do that,” Stiles said as he pointed at Derek who was only a couple of feet away. “You don’t get to act as my protector after you found out I’m an omega. You had your chance Derek. I was so in love with you and swallowed all that soul mate bullshit, sophomore year, that I agreed to go out with you in secret. A secret within a secret, talk about complicated.”   
Stiles scoffed and took a few seconds to calm himself down. “And then the best part where you broke up with me and on the same day announced a courting with Jennifer Blake right before summer break. Do you know what that did to me Derek? Do you know how small and insignificant I felt? How close I came to being captured by the alpha pack? How close I came to losing my family over your pride? That’s something I could never forgive you for.”

Derek’s hands were in a tight fist, his jaw muscle flexing to the brink of cracking and his green eyes never left Stiles. His body was shaking slightly as anger, shame and disgust filled his blood. He was blind and stupid he knew that now. He knew it before the summer break was over. 

“As far as you and I go,” Stiles continued. “I’m done; I don’t want anything to do with you. And if the rumors are true that you broke it off with Jennifer, don’t think about running back to me.” 

Stiles turned around and left a broken Derek standing in the middle of the parking lot. He wanted to plea to Stiles to forgive him. He wanted Stiles to know how much it hurt every time he walked away. The purple wolfsbane flower began to sting on his left fist as blood dripped down. A ceremonial presentation that meant a wolf would endure the harshest punishment if it meant the forgiveness of their mate. Derek had planned to offer Stiles the flower when he had hoped his mate would take him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the long awaited part 2. Keep in mind that it was only suppose to be one chapter but you guys convinced me to write a second part to wrap everything up with Stiles and Derek's relationship.
> 
> Main Song: Ghost that we knew by Mumford and Sons (I so want to dance this song at my wedding, all I need is a groom lol). For some reason I cant stop picturing Stiles and Derek slow dancing to this song at prom.

Stiles walked down the empty hallway of Beacon Hills High. He was on the verge of tears but wouldn’t let them fall. He hadn’t felt alone since Derek secretly broke up with him in the beginning of summer. Derek had no right to do what he did. He did the most childish thing and got his mother involved. After Talia dragged Derek to the Stilinski residence all truth came out. At first everyone was angry at Derek but somewhere along the way they sided with him and not Stiles. 

Everyone kept telling Stiles that he was being childish, soul mates were treasured. Derek even pulled out a wolfsbane flower and presented to Stiles. Derek won everyone over when he mentioned how he wanted to give the flower to Stiles, the night of the dance, but he just screamed at him and walked off. The Sheriff took it upon himself to volunteer Derek for an internship at the station. Talia also mentioned her own punishment towards her son and his behavior, it felt good seeing Derek’s face pale. After that Talia and the Sheriff agreed that Stiles may come up with a punishment for Derek that would last one week. After the week was done Derek would have permission to take Stiles on a date. After they left Scott and Allison talked to Stiles in his room. The conversation quickly turned ugly which ended in a screaming match. Nobody talked to Stiles for three days after that. 

Stiles made it to his locker and paced in front of it. He’s a liar, he does nothing but lies. Stiles kept telling himself that over and over again as he looked at the locker. His hands were balled in fist and his shoes made a small squeak. It was the beginning of winter break and instead of enjoying it Stiles was still there. He didn’t know why he had to prove him wrong but it was also to satisfy his curiosity. Somehow Stiles felt like he was cheating on Theo. 

Theo was perfect in every way. They had been dating for these past few months and it was awesome. Stiles had no trouble convincing everyone to spy on him. Scott and Allison went a few random times to spy while he was home. They came back with nothing but positive things about the way he treated his pack. Melissa scanned the data base in the hospital but no one was ever admitted because of him. His father ran a background check on him. Theo was a wild card in his teen years but with only minor offenses. His parents died when he turned seventeen everything stopped. He finished high school and graduated with a degree in law. Theo can be described as a model citizen and beloved by all. Stiles found a speech Theo gave, in Youtube, when he donated a large amount to orphanages in California. Everyone cried at his speech, even the Sheriff shed a tear. Theo was perfect but Stiles, as much as he tried, didn’t see a future with him. 

Throughout those few months Derek did everything to try to talk to Stiles. He kept pushing Derek away and didn’t want anything to do with him. For an entire week Derek stopped trying to talk to him. For some reason Stiles chest knotted when he saw Derek and Derek looked away. Stiles tried to ignore his feelings which would explain why he was always on edge. The last day before break, after school, was when Talia showed up with Derek. The Alpha invited everyone for lunch the next day as a way to apologize and celebrate both Stiles and Derek as mates. 

Stiles arrived in his blue jeep with Scott. Allison brought Isaac with her in his car. When they entered the house the entire Hale family swarmed Stiles. Talia had to give a warning growl for everyone to back off. Stiles met all the family Mr. Hale, Laura and Cora. He was also introduced to Talia’s only brother uncle Peter and his wife/mate Lily. Derek introduced his friends Erica, Boyd, Lydia, and Jackson. Stiles knew Erica and Boyd as they were the other people who talked to him when he was nobody. Jackson tried to avoid Stiles trying not to bring up that he tried to hit on him after the world found out he was an omega. 

Scott and Allison made easy conversation with everyone but Stiles was quiet and tried to hide in the corner. Cora came up to him and tried to talk to him. She dryly mentioned about her over hearing the punishment their mother had in store for Derek. Stiles did feel a bit better but it wasn’t enough to convince him. 

“What are you going to put him through,” Cora asked as Erica looked their way and smiled. 

“Not sure,” Stiles kept his eyes away from Derek, not doing a convincing job that he wasn’t listening to their conversation, “haven’t even decided if I’ll forgive him.”

Cora scoffed. “My brother may be and idiot but one thing I know was that he never stopped loving you, consciously or unconsciously.”

Stiles was about to respond when the doorbell rang. Melissa and the Sheriff arrived for their lunch hour. Everyone greeted them and headed for the dining room. By chance Derek was seated in front of him, Scott to his left and Allison to his right. His father and Melissa were seated near Talia. Stiles was still serving his food when the topic of dating came up. Mr. Hale innocently mentioned all the alpha’s that were still going after Stiles. 

“Hope none of them caught your attention,” Mr. Hale said as he took a bite out of his steak. 

Something within Stiles snapped. He scoffed, “Actually there’s an alpha that has caught my attention.” Stiles looked up at Derek and then at Mr. Hale. “His name is Theo Raeken and I have been going on dates with him for these last few months. He’s everything and omega can hope for.”

The room went silent as Stiles words sunk in. Derek had a death grip on his fork. Lydia, Mr. and Mrs. Hale face was blank. Erica and Cora had a smirk on their faces, they thought Stiles was playing hard to get. Boyd, Issac and Jackson kept their eyes on their food. The Sheriff, Melissa, Scott and Allison held a disapproving face. Aunt Lily was gaping like a fish. 

Uncle Peter was the one that broke the silence. “Surely you’ll let him know that you have a mate and will discontinue the courting.”

Stiles looked at Uncle Peter and shrugged, “haven’t decided yet.” 

Derek growled and excused himself from the table, a moment later the front door open and slammed. The silence grew as no one even moved. Stiles looked over at his father who shook his head and gave him a disapproval look. Stiles slammed his napkin on the table and made sure to make as much noise as he could when he dragged his chair back. He got up and went to the front door. Derek was pacing trying to calm his wolf in the front porch. Stiles closed the front door hard to get his attention. 

“You don’t get to do that,” Stiles leaned against the wall. “You don’t get to act all jealous because I have a courtship with an alpha. I don’t need you to save me Derek.”

“By the way you smelled, all conflicted, you sure looked like you did.” Derek’s tone was low and intense. “And you still do.”

“You were my knight and shiny armor, once upon a time. But after what you did it reminded me that all I ever needed was a sword, so nice try getting your parents involved but that doesn’t mean I’ll be your omega.”

Stiles turned and had his hand on the doorknob when Derek spoke. “I wanted you back before everyone found out about you.” Stiles didn’t move. “I realized my mistake before the summer was over. I couldn’t get you back because I didn’t know your number or where you lived. I waited until the first day of school to talk to you. But seeing you again I just couldn’t put words together. I wrote a letter instead and placed it in your locker. On the same afternoon was when the alpha pack attacked. You weren’t there the next day because you were at that press conference. The following day after that people kept shoving letters into your locker until you put up that note. All this time I’ve been trying to talk to you just to let you know that I wanted you back, before I knew you were an omega.”

“I don’t believe you,” Stiles breath was short.

“Go see for yourself.”

“No.”

Derek scoffs. “So this is the real you. You got the attention you always wanted and now it has gone to your head. What happened to you? You use to be more polite than this. If this is the real you than maybe I shouldn’t even go through what my mother and the Sheriff have planned for me. I don’t think I would like to be your mate.”

“Well if that’s how…” Stiles tried to hold back his tears and a sob, “you feel than maybe its best we end this before it begins, before anyone gets hurt again.” 

Derek didn’t say anything. Stiles almost ran off the porch and into his jeep. His hands slightly shook as he drove away from the house. Stiles drove endlessly through town for a bit. Derek’s words stung because he was brought down from his high horse and rejection from Derek always destroyed him. Sometime later Stiles made his way to the school parking lot. A few cars were parked seeing some teachers had some catching up to do in paperwork. 

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at the green post it was still there. He opened his locker to reveal his books. On the right side of the locker was the stack of letters, those he had since the first day of school. He meant to throw them away but just kept forgetting to do so. He started grabbing one by one. He skipped all the written stuff and looked at the bottom for names. Each letter that wasn’t signed with Derek’s name ended up on the floor. Surprisingly it took about fifteen letters when Stiles found Derek’s one. The first thing Stiles did was check the date, sure enough it was dated the day the alpha pack attacked. He must have placed it after lunch because Stiles didn’t need his locker that afternoon, as he was killing Deucalion. 

 

Dear Stiles,

I know I am the last person you want talking to you but please hear me out. I messed up bad Stiles. Jennifer was lovely but every time we kissed or cuddled it was never like it was with you. She was nothing compare to you and that’s why I broke it off. I miss you Stiles, so much that my own wolf hasn’t stop howling in sadness. I realize you bring out everything that’s good in me. You make me want to be a better person but most importantly you make want to be a better mate. I know a letter is a coward first step but please give me another chance to prove to you that I can be a better mate. I don’t care about my reputation anymore, all I care about is you. My life would be hell without you. Please come find me when you want to talk to me and I’ll promise to do anything to get you back. 

 

Derek Hale

 

After reading the letter he fell down to a new low. Derek was right and he was more of a douchebag than Jackson. After that Stiles went home and made a home under his covers. On Sunday night, the next day, Scott came into his room just to announce that dinner was ready. Stiles called out Scott’s name in a broken tone. Scott was by his side in a second. Stiles pulled out the letter, underneath all the covers, and showed it to him. Fresh tears began to roll down Stiles face. Scott got on the bed with him, his back to the head board, wrapped one arm around Stiles and let Stiles bury his face on his neck. 

Allison went to check when both boys didn’t come down for dinner. Scott handed Allison the note with his free hand. She read the note but couldn’t stop the gasp that escape. “I’m sorry,” Stiles said to both teens in a soft tone. Allison shed a few tears before big spooning Stiles. Derek was right about Stiles. During the months he had little time for his brother and sister. His father was at the back of his mind too. He always blew them off for parties he was invited to or a date with Theo. He even ignored Greenberg. Stiles cried it out but felt more like himself now. The Sheriff closed the door and made a call to Talia, no doubt she would tell Derek about Stiles change of heart. 

The Sheriff came into Stiles room the next morning. He sat next to him as Stiles back was to his dad. He placed his hand on Stiles shoulder, Stiles grabbed his hand and held it against his chest. The Sheriff smiled as Stiles hadn’t done that since he was a kid. “Just wanted to see how you were doing kid.” Stiles throat hurt due to all the crying he had done last night. “Got to go to work kiddo, can’t be late to boss around my new intern.” The Sheriff placed a kiss on his son’s forehead and headed out. Stiles smiled as his father referred Derek as his intern. 

Christmas and New Year’s were a bit of a down fall with Theo. He threw quite a few tantrums when Stiles informed him that he would be spending it with family, which led to the argument heard around the house, “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN’T DO WITH MY FAMILY?” Theo might have tried to apologize and bribe him with expensive trips but Stiles wasn’t having it. Scott and the Sheriff had to intervene when Theo wouldn’t leave the property after New Year’s. There weren’t many dates after that except for the rare phone dates. 

Derek wasn’t allowed to see Stiles but that didn’t stop him from sending his own Christmas present. He gave Stiles a limited edition Batman figure with a few new games that Stiles wanted. Stiles sent Derek his favorite Batman shirt covered in his scent. He overheard his dad talking to Talia about how in the full moon Derek kept losing control of his wolf. By the time Saturday came he asked Allison for Derek’s number. After his dad’s and Talia’s approval he nervously dialed Derek’s phone number.  
Derek picked up after a few rings, “Whoever this is it better be good.” Derek’s voice was muffled due to his face plastered on the pillow. No doubt his father made him work hard and his mother trained him and his wolf vigorously. Derek must be exhausted.

Stiles panicked a bit but said the first thing that came to mind, “Hi.” 

Stiles heard some moving around. Derek got up, with the protest of sore muscles, and sat up on his bed. “Hey Stiles,” Derek softened his tone. “Didn’t mean to sound rude, didn’t recognize your number.”

“It’s alright. I heard you finally made it out of your mother’s boot camp training.” Stiles chuckled.

“Yeah, I think her program was adopted by werewolves in the Navy Seals or something. Not fun for me and my muscles.” Derek kept his tone light even though everything hurt like hell. 

Stiles chuckled. “I found your note,” Stiles said before he knew he said it. 

“I heard.”

“Derek I’m so sorry for the way I behaved. You were right I did lose who I was. I became worse than Jackson.”

Derek chuckled. “No one can be worse that Jackson. Apology accepted and I also understand where you were coming from, just wanted to tell you that I’ll put you in your place so long as you put me in mine if we get out of hand.”

“Deal,” Stiles smiled. Who knew talking with Derek would be easy and fun.

“So I am guessing you’re calling for the terms of my punishment,” Derek said after a few seconds of silence. “Just one thing though, I will not go naked to school. I kind of just want my mate to see me naked and no one else.” Derek gave a nervous chuckle. 

“Don’t worry, I would only want to see you naked too.” Stiles said before catching up with his mouth. Derek chuckled and puffed out his chest. He retrieved back as his chest burned at the movement and stifled a groan. “Anyways, thanks to your Christmas present I know what your punishment will be. You, Sir Derek Hale, will dress up as a Marvel or DC superhero everyday all day of the week. And you will have to seek me out for my approval.” 

Derek chuckled, “I can do that. I should have some neat costumes by Monday.”

“Great, I’ll see you Monday at school.”

“Good night Stiles.”

“Good night Derek.”

Monday morning everyone was buzzing. Stiles made the mistake of telling Scott and Allison Derek’s punishment. They told Kira and Isaac. Everyone was waiting by the lockers to see what Derek would wear for his first day. If Stiles was honest he was a bit nervous and somehow expected Derek to hate this. He would probably have his usual scowl on.

Stiles was brought out of his thoughts by a few catcalls. Derek was walking down the hallway in a Spiderman costume. His mask was rolled up to his eyebrows. The costume hugged his muscular body really well. Stiles noticed the smug face on Derek as he walked down the hall. Derek walked up to Stiles and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Stiles pulled back with a chuckle. “If you’re going to kiss me, you better do it Spiderman style.” 

Derek chuckled and grabbed Stiles hand. He led Stiles outside to nearby trees. They gathered a following as Derek climbed a thick branch and leaned back. Derek’s face was even with Stiles and upside down. Kira and Allison yelled at Stiles to kiss him already. Stiles leaned in and made out with Derek upside down. There were a lot of cat calls and picture taken. During classes Derek gave Stiles white chocolate covered pretzels shaped as webs. It was the best Monday ever. 

Tuesday was a super day. Derek dressed as Superman, the new version. Stiles couldn’t keep his hands off of Derek’s suit and the muscle underneath was awesome. Derek picked up Stiles, bridal style, and carried him to every one of his classes. For every kiss Derek got he gave Stiles homemade brownies with the red and yellow icing logo on it. Several girls and guys took picture with him. The light groping didn’t go unnoticed which had Stiles eating his lunch in Derek’s lap.  
Wednesday was Tony Stark day. Derek came in with a nice suit with Tony’s signature beard. Derek got into character good as he kept describing what he would do to him, in his car. The treat for the day were red and golden Oreo puffs. Stiles shared his treats with Greenberg as an apology. Derek didn’t go to lacrosse practice as he was getting filled up by Stiles in an empty classroom. 

Thursday was Green Arrow. Derek dressed up in a sleeveless black leather jacket with a hood. He had a mask covering his gorgeous green eyes. The treat for the day were ice cream cones shaped as arrows covered in chocolate. Aside from filling Derek up it was another day fighting off Erica from eating all of his treats. 

Friday sent Stiles over the edge as Derek came in dressed as Logan, Wolverine. Derek looked good with tight blue jeans, a huge belt buckle, white wife beater, black leather jacket, hair style and a fake cigar in his mouth. Stiles was so turned on that they had a make out session in the middle of the hallway. A horny omega made problems due to the pheromone they gave out. Derek and Scott had to growl a few times at any wolf that got too close. Stiles wasn’t ashamed he skipped a few of his classes in favor of groping Derek. Derek apologized profusely to Stiles as he didn’t bring a treat. He mentioned he couldn’t come up with a creative treat and he burnt a good batch of cupcakes. Derek made it up to Stiles when he took off his jacket and let him had his fill. 

After school Derek let Stiles know that he would be at his house later. Stiles had a big grin that started to hurt. Scott and Allison made fun of him but reminded them that their partner wouldn’t do what Derek did for him. The statement made them back off. The Sheriff arrived early from his shift and plop down in his favorite recliner. Derek arrived an hour later, normal clothes, with a bouquet of yellow lilies. He gave them to Stiles but he didn’t let him in.

“Password?” Stiles had a smirk on his face.

Derek thought about it for a bit and leaned in to kiss his lips. Stiles nodded and let him inside. He said hello to the Sheriff. Stiles went into the kitchen to put the lilies in a vase. When he turned around Derek was standing in front of him. 

“Stiles,” Derek grabbed his right hand and held it like a precious object, “would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”

“Yes.”

Derek smiled and pressed his lips against Stiles. “Don’t worry I just got your dad’s approval. I’ll pick you up tomorrow around six.” 

Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough for Stiles. He found himself pacing in his room. He wasn’t this nervous with Theo’s first date. After redressing about five times he settled in some dark blue jeans with a black shirt that hugged his body really well. His father warned him about being cold so he put his favorite dark blue hoodie on. Derek played it smart in asking Stiles out for a date soon after his week was over. It was going to be a triple date with Scott, Kira, Allison and Isaac. The triple date helped his dad be more at ease. 

Derek came by in his black Camaro, Isaac came in his Chevy white truck and Scott went to go pick up Kira in his new bike he got for Christmas. Allison and Stiles said good bye to the Sheriff and Melissa before heading out. Both Derek and Isaac waited for them at the front door. The ride there didn’t take long as the carnival was set in the heart of downtown. An entire street was closed down which made parking an impossible task. After a few minutes hunting for a parking spot, Derek found one a few blocks away. Derek pouted when Stiles open the door before he got to it. Stiles apologized and kissed Derek’s pout away. Isaac and Allison caught up with them as they found a parking space around the corner. 

Scott messaged Stiles saying they were in a shooting booth. After sightseeing a few of the booths, both couple managed to find Scott and Kira. Stiles couldn’t help notice how Derek puffed out his chest ever since he took Derek’s hand in his. Scott was shooting the BB gun trying to hit the targets. The booth had about three rows of silver ducks, the last row was the only one that moved. Behind the third row was a single little duck that was worth fifty points. Scott shot three ducks but missed the small duck in the back. He got a small bear for his troubles. After handing the bear to Kira she rewarded him with a kiss on the lips. 

“Why do you kiss him for a small bear Kira?” Allison said with a smile on her face. “We all know Scott doesn’t have the best aim.”  
“Oh really and who does?” Kira said giving small kisses to Scott who had a pout. 

“Me,” both Allison and Stiles said at the same time. This turned into a stare down along with a challenge look. “I’m also in,” Kira said giving Scott her small bear. “I grew up with weapons since I could hold one, you guys don’t stand a chance and my boyfriend doesn’t need to have the best shot cause I’m good too.”

The man behind the booth made a big show of the challenge which got people’s attention. Derek wished Stiles good luck. Stiles got close to Derek with less than an inch apart. He went high on his toes to be on the same level as Derek. He kissed Derek which caused him to moan. Derek steadied Stiles by placing his hand on Stiles lower back. After the kiss Stiles looked at both Kira and Allison mocking them about the good luck kiss. 

To everyone’s surprise Allison grabbed Isaac and dipped him before kissing him. Allison looked like any fragile teen girl but to hold a taller werewolf with just the arms was very difficult. The action got a few catcalls from the audience they were accumulating. She brought Isaac back up and he had this big grin with red cheeks. Some girls sighed at the look Isaac had but Allison shot them an evil look which made the girls back up. 

Kira pointed to her right cheek and said, “Give me some love.” Scott gave a quick peck to where she was pointing. “Give me some love.” Peck. “Give me some love.” Peck. “Give me some love.” Peck. “Give me some love.” Peck. “Give me some sugar.” Scott kissed Kira on the lips. 

All three contestants took a BB gun and aimed. The guy running the booth explained that only one of them can get a prize. He also explained that they would have to hit one duck from each row including the grand prize duck. “Ladies first,” the guy announced loudly to attract more people to the event. The first row was easy. Allison took a shot, ping. Kira took a shot, ping. Stiles took a shot, ping. 

Everyone cheered including their boyfriends. All three guys kept encouraging their dates to beat the others. By that time a good size crowed was looking at the challenge. The second row was not all that hard. Allison took a shot, ping. Kira took a shot, ping. Stiles took a shot, ping. 

Once again everyone cheered a bit louder than before. The third row was the one that had the moving ducks. Not only were the ducks moving back and forward but they seem to sway front and back a bit. Stiles had to dry his sweating palms on his jeans. Allison breathed and took a shot after a few seconds, ping. Kira followed the ducks for a few seconds, splat. The crowed ‘oh’ at the same time. “Whatever I’m better with swords,” Kira said while dropping the gun. She went over where Scott was standing. He engulfed her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to her. Stiles took a few more seconds than Allison and breathed in, ping.  
The crowd cheered louder as the challenge went into the final round. Derek and Isaac were ecstatic as the challenge got intense. The guy announced the final round with the grand prize small duck at the very back. Stiles could see some people making bets on who would win. Allison gave Stiles a smug look and took aim first. She breathed in a few times before squeezing the trigger…splat. The crowd grunted and some cheered. Allison gave an exaggerated gasp. Isaac pulled her back when it looked like she wouldn’t move. The guy behind the counter announced that if Stiles didn’t make it she would have another chance. Derek said a few words of encouragement to Stiles. He didn’t miss how Derek ended the sentence with ‘baby’. This made Stiles have butterflies in his stomach. Nothing was sexier than a tough guy calling him baby. 

Stiles focused on his target before he let his mind wonder a bit further. He took a few deep breaths and aimed at the small duck. He gently squeezed the trigger when he was ready…PING!!!

The crowd cheered as they heard the sound. Stiles pointed to a stuff puppy dressed as batman. The second the guy gave him the puppy Derek lifted him in his arms and cheered. Derek bent down and gave Stiles a big kiss. Everyone seemed to disperse after the show. Derek guided Stiles towards the big Ferris wheel by the edge of the fair. Stiles was talking while Derek listened and ecstatic that Stiles let him place his hand on the lower back part. There wasn’t a huge line in front of them. It appeared they got there on time because the line started to get longer after they arrived. Stiles still talked while Derek put his input at times. There was nothing more beautiful to Derek than watching Stiles talk with the twinkle in his eye. Once it was their turn to get on a seat, Derek pulled out a twenty dollar bill, shook the operators hand and whispered something only he would hear. 

The Ferris wheel was big and it went high up over all the small buildings downtown. Derek placed his right arm over Stiles’s shoulders and scooted him closer. The batman dog was wrapped in Stiles arms. Once they reached the very top there was an abrupt halt. The operator shouted out that there was a small mechanical problem and it would be fixed in a few minutes. Stiles looked out into the sea of lights that looked like diamonds in the dark forest. The scenery was beautiful and Derek was only looking at Stiles. 

“Stiles,” Derek’s tone was gentle. When Stiles turned his eyes towards him all the words got stuck. There was so much that he wanted to say but the damn words wouldn’t come out. 

“Derek,” Stiles began and had a serious tone, “I forgive you, I forgave you ever since I read your note. I know for a fact that you would never forget what you did. Don’t let your mistake hold you back and drive you into your head, please be here with me.”  
Derek cupped Stiles cheek and kissed him, hoping he would convey all his emotions into that one kiss. Around the same time a few fireworks went off in the sky signaling a grand prize raffle winner. After making out for a few minutes the big wheel started turning again. Both boys enjoyed an extra few trips around before getting off their love seat. 

A hand smacked Stiles’s left butt cheek. He laughed because he thought it was Derek but he had a murderous look on his face. “Damn baby that’s some fine ass you got there,” a biker around six feet tall, muscle chubby and long beard reaching mid stomach said. The biker flashed his red alpha eyes at Stiles. Derek took a step forward with his claws coming out and a growl that got the surrounding people’s attention. Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s chest and didn’t need to apply pressure to stop him. Stiles smiled sweetly at the biker and got near him almost an inch apart. Without hesitation Stiles grabbed the biker’s precious jewels and squeezed hard. Stiles had to develop strong grip thanks to Scott. How else was he supposed to pin down an alpha if he didn’t develop some sort of strength in his hands? 

The biker’s body froze and tried desperately to hold in his whimpers. “Listen up mutt, you see my hot date over there,” Stiles and the biker looked at Derek, “he’s a member of the Hale pack, my soul mate and Alpha Talia’s only son. I bet Alpha Hale would be very upset when I tell her about you. Just imagine what she would do or who she would hire to hunt you down. Not to mention that I took down The Demon Wolf, so cutting you down will take as much effort as it takes for me to get into my soul mate’s pants.” Stiles squeezed his hand a tighter which got a squeal from the biker. Stiles leaned in a bit closer, “Now get out of my face.”

After Stiles released his death grip the biker wobbled out of the fair. Derek was breathing hard as he tried to control his wolf. He wanted to tear that wolf apart for touching his Stiles but at the same time wanted to respect Stiles decisions. Stiles saw the turmoil going on in Derek’s head and wanted to get him out of the fair. He grabbed Derek’s hand and led him back to the car. He placed the dog on top of the car and guided Derek’s hands to his waist. Derek automatically plunged his nose into Stiles’s neck and inhaled a few times. 

“Breath Derek, it’s ok,” Stiles lightly scratched the back of Derek’s head. Every time Derek breathed out his growls decreased in volume. “Thank you Derek, I know that it wasn’t easy for you or your wolf to stand by while I took care of that biker.” As if hearing the nickname Derek growled one more time. He grabbed Stiles hand and rubbed away any scent that lingered.  
“I’ll take you home,” Derek said after a few minutes. Stiles grabbed his dog and placed him under his hoodie. On the way home Stiles made small talk which calmed Derek more. They were the first ones to arrive back. Derek walked Stiles to the door. “I’m sorry for tonight…” Stiles placed his finger on top of Derek’s mouth.

Stiles was about to kiss Derek when the front door opened. The Sheriff was still up watching a game. He didn’t say anything but his face said to wrap it up. “I had a really good time with you Derek. Would you like to go on a second date with me?” Derek nodded and came close to kiss Stiles on the lips. 

The clearing of a throat was heard by the couch. “Okay dad, can I just kiss my boyfriend good night?” To say Derek was over the moon to hear that was an understatement. “Oh before I forget,” Stiles pulled out the dog from under his hoodie. He presented the dog to Derek, “it’s for the full moon in a couple of days. I know that my shirt could only help so much.” Derek grabbed the dog and sniffed, it smelled nothing but Stiles. “I do have a deal with Cora, if your wolf should give you any problems she will call me and I’ll be on speaker. I don’t mind spending the night with you over the phone.”

Something in Derek settled that even his wolf was content. He grabbed the back of Stiles head and gave him the most passionate kiss he could muster. Derek didn’t trust himself to speak due to saying the wrong thing but he hoped his kiss would be enough to get his point across. Stiles leaned into Derek as his knees were about to give out on him. After Derek pulled back he flashed his red eyes to his mate which earned a groan. 

“Good night Stiles,” Derek’s tone was so seductive. 

“Good night Derek.” 

Derek went to his car backwards never taking his eyes off of Stiles. Once he got in he took off before he bent Stiles over and took him in front of the Sheriff, he was so close to do just that. Stiles went inside and closed the door. His back slid down against the door not able to hold back his huge grin. 

“Boyfriend huh?” The Sheriff teased.

“Yeah and your future son-in-law,” Stiles teased back. 

“He’s a good guy Stiles. He’ll take good care of you.”

“I know,” Stiles sat there visualizing his future with Derek Hale, his soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Story was just something that was rattling around. It is meant to be a flash story. Still on the fence about writing a second chapter just to wrap things up. After all I'm more fan of Sterek than Steo.
> 
> Main Song: Start A War by The National


End file.
